Insane
by xSteveMcAwesomex
Summary: Shizuo wakes up in a small room with Izaya, having no idea how he got there. As days go by he realizes both he and Izaya are stuck in a living nightmare. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

Insane: White

White. Pure white. No, more like blinding white. My eyes blink open and I find myself staring at a pair of deep red eyes. "Why hello shizu-chan!" That smile...that damn smirk! It deserves to be punched off that ugly face! "Hehe Shizu-chan looks angry, what's the matter wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Shut up."

"Or should I say floor?"

"Shut up."

"But that wouldn't really make sense, is there a side of the floor that is more comfortable?"

"Shut up!"

"Well maybe if one side had a carpet..."

"Damn it flea I said shut up!"

I fling myself off the floor, ignoring the head rush, and grab onto the fleas collar. He is dead. Dead, dead, dead, DEAD! "Oh I'm sorry am I rambling," The flea innocently asks. "That's not the problem, the problem is your still al-"

What the hell? In my blind rage I had failed to notice my surroundings, and when I finally notice them my eyes widen and my grip on the fleas collar loosens. "where the hell am I?" I mumble, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "That's the same question I asked dear Shizu-chan~" I turn to look at the flea to see he has escaped my grip. I blink a couple of times before turning my attention back to my surroundings. The walls are bleached white, like an insane asylum. However, everything else is gritty...and nasty. In the small room I currently reside in, there is a queen size bed, it looks as if even a small amount of wait will break it and the headboard is full of scratches and...is that blood. There is also a door that leads to a small bathroom, but thats it.

I look around, an uncomfortable pressure forming in my chest. T-there's no exit. To prove my fear, I push myself of the rough floor and move to the wall. I raise my fist and swing my whole body forward.

For my whole life my physical strength has been able to destroy everything. I have never meant for my strength to destroy. I hate violence. So it's horribly ironic that when I want my strength to destroy, it fails me. There isn't even a dent in the wall. My anger boils over when I hear a familiar cackle from behind. "Ahahahaha, The strongest man in Ikebukuro, isn't so strong anymore ne~?" My fist clench and Feel as though I might hyperventilate. As I run towards That flea I know he had this planned. All he does is smirk, hop up from the ground, and just stand there. For a second I think I might win, but then Izaya's gone. I stumble and continue to cash Izaya. All I hear is the blood rushing through my head and Izaya's insane laughter. The room is small so our chase is clumsy, we skid and run into walls. It's only inevitable that I catch the flea, he has no where to run. I latch onto his stupid fluffy coat and tackle him to the ground. "Your behind this, aren't you!" I snarl as I straddle Izaya and grip at his neck. "ah, this is why I call you a protozoan, because you are incapable of thinking," Izaya spat out. I stare at him, even more angry "well your incapable of being anything other than pure scum!"

"Thanks so much for the compliment Shizu-can," my teeth grind together and I raise my fist. "You little-"

What? I cant feel anything. Suddenly I can't form any words and I stare with anger and confusion at Izaya. However, he is just staring with a blank look at my face. I try to tell him to stop being creepy, but before I can even try to speak my body slumps forward on its own accord. All I can see is white as I collapse onto the soft body beneath me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whoohoo new story. This is just a short intro to the story, so sorry for the story has nothing to do with Just try Flea it's totally different and not a continuation! I hope you like this story it will have slight torture, but i will warn you when it does(if you don't like stuff like that). **

**So anyway enjoy! and try to guess whats going on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Insane: Questions

"Mmm..." My head is throbbing and it takes me a moment to clear it The first thing I notice is the biting pain. Pain like this is rare for me and very uncomfortable. I try to squirm away from the pain, but instead it escalates and a surprised yelp escapes my throat.

"Calm down Heiwijima-san, you wouldn't want to injure yourself." Panic rises in my chest when I hear the unrecognizable voice and I force my eyes open. I am greeted by a familiar blinding white. When my vision clears my heart begins to pound in my chest, "W-what?" wires are tightly spun around my body, leaving red angry lines. I can't move, If I do The wires will cut through my skin. All I can do is move my head. I franticly look at my surroundings. I am in the room I first woke up in. To be more specific I am lying in a tangled mess of sharp wire on the grimy bed in the white room.

"You have many questions, don't you Heiwijima-san?" The strange voice speaks up again and I struggle to find the source of the voice. No one is there though...I am...alone. "You might have noticed you are alone, but fret not, for I am closer than you may think." I feel my heart pound in my chest and shivers move up my spine. "W-what the hell is this!" I shout out.

"This is a simple test Heiwijima-san."

"A test of what!?" I growl out. Anger boils up through my body and I have the dark urge to kill.

"A test of many things," The voice drones on with no emotion. The voice, which appears to be male, is trying to be smart and It pisses me off. I thrust my body forward and howl out curses as I try to escape the metal nest I am currently trapped in. However, the more I struggle the tighter the wire becomes. Soon I feel warmth seep through my clothes and I knew I was bleeding. "Goddamnit stop ignoring the question and tell me, a test of what!?" My breath hitches, something is squeezing my neck! I stop struggling and take deep breathes to calm myself down.

"That's better, calm down, we don't want you to suffocate." My hands tighten into fists. "Now Heiwijima-san, I am going to ask you a few questions, answer them truthfully and I will remove the wires from your body." I tried to think through the words with all the anger flowing through my body and finally decided I needed to be free of these wires, "ok" I growled out. I continued to look around the room for a camera of a microphone as I waited for the first question. "Question number one," I steeled myself, " what is your favorite memory from when you were a child."

What!? My mind blanked and I looked stupidly ahead. "Take your time Heiwijima-san, and remember tell the absolute truth." Out of everything this maniac could have asked...he asked such an innocent question. I had expected a question about my strength, my work, or even my relationship with the mysterious black rider, but not this. I took a moment to honestly think about the question and then came up with an answer.

"Eating sweet bread with my brother," I answered. For a second there was just silence and fear started to creep up my spine, but then the voice droned on, "Explain." I smiled slightly as memories flooded my mind. "When we were younger our mother would bring me and my brother to the grocery store every Saturday. On the way back I always begged her to buy us sweet bread and she would. We would pick our favorite flavors and then we would walk to the local park to eat them. Me and Ka-my brother would sit on the monkey bars and not even talk, just enjoy each others presence." I sighed and tried to relax. I had almost told a dangerous maniac my little brothers name. "hmm, such a simple memory is your favorite?" The voice asked. "Yeah, I enjoy the simple memories the best." I whispered will a small smile covering my face.

O.O.O

Hours had seemed to pass. After every question was answered the voice announced that it had to analyze the answers. The voice took ages to analyze what seemed like the simplest answers. "What is favorite flavor of sweet bread?"

"Mango."

"Do you read any books?"

"I start them, but never finish."

"What's something that annoys you?"

"When people won't shut up."

God, who was this guy, a therapist? Finally it ended and the voice announced, "Thanks you for your participation Heiwijima-san." I felt relief wash over my body. " I will release you from these wires and we will continue tomorrow, this time with Orihara-san." What!? My breath hitches and a bunch of things fly into my brain at once. This wasn't the end of this torture, Izaya is still here, and on top of that this wasn't his fault. If it was he would be the one interviewing me, and the questions wouldn't have been so innocent. I start to see red and my breathing becomes unsteady. "You Bastard!" I practically screeched. I writhed in my bindings and could feel my cuts reopen. My airway started to close up as wires wrapped around my neck. "Let...me...go..." I manage to wheeze out before everything goes black.

O.O.O

I am horrible stiff when I come too. I can feel every single one of my cuts itch and throb as they try to heal. My tired eyes look around the now dark white room. I am still on the be, though the wires are gone. I am thankful that this man was nice enough to clean my cuts and bandage them instead of letting them fester. The events before I passed out come back to me and I push myself up on the bed. I blink away my fuzzy vision and frantically look around the room.

Izaya, he should be in the same- my thoughts are cut off as I feel something roll into my with a soft groan. Oh how funny. I think in disgust and I turn to look at the man who is currently snuggling into my side. I hesitate and the only reason I don't throw him against the damn wall is because he looks horrible. His face is sickly pale. His shirt is gone and in it's place is gauze, wrapped around his whole torso. I can see ugly blue bruising that will soon be an even uglier brown, underneath the gauze. So Izaya didn't play by the rules huh? I thought as I looked at the bedraggled informant. I scoffed and turned away from Izaya. Why should I care if he got his ass kicked? "Probably deserved it," I mumbled and laid back on the bed. Izaya took that as a sign to use my head as a pillow. I immediately pulled my arm away and moved as far away from the flea as I could. I then turned on my side and closed my eyes. I had to get some rest before tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Woo Yeah I know I was supposed to post this weeks ago, and I had this all written up, but my computer broke...permanently. Thankfully now I have upgraded to a new computer and will be posting all the stuffs I said I would :) Thanks soooooo much for everyone who read this and hopefully you will enjoy this longer more interesting chapter :D More reviews would be loved :DDDDDD**

**Murasaki19**

**Katsura018**

**TheBloodyRoseKeeper**

**et12356**

**91kaycee**

**Chelsea619- Their in a secret love cave...thanks so much 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Insane:answers?

_"Hey Kasuka?" all I get is a slight nod in response, but it doesn't bother me, it's how Kasuka has always been. "Do you-" I stop suddenly struggling with my words. Kasuka simply looks at me, patiently waiting for me to continue. I sighed and decided to just spit it out, "some kids at school came up to me today," I hesitated before continuing with a frown on my face, "they asked me why I don't have any friends, they then asked if it was because everyone was scared of me," my fists clenched and I looked down in shame, "Kasuka, is everyone scared of me, will I ever have friends?!" I asked my brother. My throat was beginning to tighten and anger was beginning to fill me body. However, when my brothers small hand landed on my shoulder the anger immediately disappeared. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. His voice was soft and composed when he finally spoke," your classmates might be sacred of you, but that doesn't mean everyone is brother, when someone can learn to know both sides of you they will be your friend. Besides the number of friends doesn't matter, it's the bond you have between them." Kasuka's hand came off my shoulder and he went back to the homework he was working on before I interrupted him. I smiled lightly and silently laughed at myself. How was it that my younger brother knew so much more than me?_

O.O.O

I stare up at the ceiling as my dream slowly fades away. I feel a calming happiness fill my body as I think back on the memory I had dreamed about. However, reality harshly punches me in the face when I realize where I am. The bed digs into my back and my body is stiff with aches and pains. Sleep is worthless when I am sleeping on such an uncomfortable bed. I feel more tired then I had last night. Last night...Izaya. I groan and force my body to roll to the side. My eyes search for the pest and are successful. He is on the opposite side of the bed from me and is curled up into an awkward ball. He looks worse in the bright light. The bruises are darker and his skin whiter. He looks like a broken porcelain doll, I chuckle at the odd comparison my mind has come up with and push myself off the bed. Once I am standing I stretch my limbs and cringe at the popping sounds. I then look around the room and frown. Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now?! My bladder answers the question for me as I became aware of an uncomfortable pressure on my bladder. I quickly make my way to the only door in the white room. I shut the door to bathroom, lock it, and sneer at the grimy cramped room. "At least this man gave us a toilet...and a shower," I mutter as I inspect the small room.

After I relieve myself I decide that I am in serious need of a long hot shower. My whole body is sore and the cuts on my body from that damn wire need to be washed. Even though my body is strong I would rather not die of a gruesome infection. I also realize a pungent smell is radiating from my body. when was the last time I took a shower? I frown, how long have I been here? There is no way to tell time in this room and I have no idea how long this guy keeps me knocked out. panic creeps into my gut and I suddenly feel nauseous, even though I haven't eaten anything in who knows how long. I lean against the grimy wall and my hands grip onto the tacky shower curtains. Where am I? How long have I been here? Why the hell am I here? Who is the man who asked me those questions? What did he do to Izaya? My mind goes blank at the last question and I hear the shower curtains rip. Shit. I am going insane.

I need to calm down. Going on a blind rampage isn't going to help me at all. I need to clear my head and do whatever this guy asks me to do, then maybe he'll let me go. So far the questions this mystery man have asked me have been random and innocent and I haven't been seriously injured. I cringe when I think of Izaya's injuries, but quickly shake my head. I don't care about the flea, he probably deserved being beaten up anyway. I carefully step away from the wall and make my way to the shower. Before I try and turn it on I undress and carefully unwrap the white gauze wrapped around my cuts. they look pretty healed up, but they still are bright pink and sensitive. I collect the dirty gauze into a pile and then make my way to the shower. I am surprised and relieved that it actually works and quickly get into the hot stream of water. The hot water relaxes my muscles and before I can stop myself an unmanly sigh escaped between my lips. I let my mind and the tension that dwells in my mind unwind and only concentrate on the feeling of the hot water running down my back. the feeling is amazing, and my eyes slipped shut. However, all good things must come to an end, and soon my simple, relaxing, quite, hot shower is ruined.

The rapid knocking on the door is comparable to gunshots and the voice comparable to nails on a chalkboard. "Shizu-Chan! oh Shizu-Chan, you've been in there for quite some time. What could you possibly be doing? Oh I know! The beast is masturbating! Shizu-Chan you have no self control~" Izaya's voice sets me on edge, I guess he has fully healed from his wounds, because he is just as much of a jerk as he always is. I am about to go out there and send him to an early death, but I quickly remember I am naked in the shower. I decide screaming at him is a much better idea. "Izaya you bastard, shut the fuck up and leave me alone, I am talking a shower, not fucking masturbating!" it isn't the most eloquent reply, but I think it gets the point across. For a couple seconds there is blissful silence, but it is soon broken by the same annoying voice. "Wow someones in a bad mood, all I want is to use the bathroom. I hope you get all wrinkly in there, you protozoan!"

I grit my teeth, yes I am in a bad mood, but that is completely understandable based on the situation I am in. " Stop whining and let me finish my fucking shower in peace. I'll finish when I fucking want to! " I shout and then I punch the grimy shower wall to make my point.

"But Shizu-chan I need to use the toilet, just let me in, I promise I won't look," Izaya whines and I swear I can hear him giggle and snort. "You can piss on the floor because There is no way in hell I am letting you in!" I growl. Finally there is silence and I sigh, though I hope he doesn't actually piss on the floor, that would be nasty. After cringing at the image of Izaya pissing on the floor, I look around the shower for soap or shampoo and find an unlabeled bottle. I don't really trust the contents of the bottle, but there is nothing else in the shower so I pick it up and squeeze a little bit of the liquid into my hand. I rub my hand together and I sigh in relief. The liquid doesn't sting, itch, and it's not some sort of acid waste. It actually smells quite nice, like mint, and I move my hands up to my head so I can lather the soap/shampoo into my hair.

After I finish washing my body I stand under the spray and relax. My eyes slip close and I almost dose off until I hear the click of the door opening. My eyes immediately snap open. "You know Shizu-chan, simply locking the door won't keep me out." Izaya lets out an insane sounding cackle and then I hear feet padding towards the shower. "Shizu-chan, you in hear? Why did you get all silent...wow, are you actually masturbating in there! Are you so embarrassed to be caught in the act that you forgot how to speak!?" I am too angry to care that I am naked, I turn off the shower and whip open the shower curtains in record speed. The only thing I care about is strangling the flea who decided to ruin my peaceful shower. I am met with the cocky bastard's smiling face and I immediately grab for his neck. He probably wasn't expecting me to attack him so I successfully catch him. I smirk when he lets out a pathetic gasp and then tighten my grip on his neck. I hop out of the shower, sliding slightly on the now wet floor, and push Izaya harshly into the wall. His blood red eyes are wide when I stare into them. His mouth is open, gasping for air like a fish out of water, and his nails are digging into my fingers. "You're lucky I didn't kill you in the pathetic state you were in last night flea," I growl and smirk as I get real close to Izaya's face. Izaya's eyes narrow at me dangerously and I smirk even wider, I guess the flea is embarrassed now. I am about to mock Izaya more, feeling an euphoric rush fill my body because of the control I have over Izaya, When he suddenly spits right in my face. Instead of moving away in disgust I tighten my grip even more on Izaya's neck and growl murderously. Red is starting to fill my vision and soon I won't be able to control myself. These past days have been hell for me and Izaya's shitty attitude is just the cherry on the fucking sunday. "Izaya," I say in my most serious voice, "I am getting real close to snapping your neck. No matter how much I hate you, I hate violence more, and I really don't feel like killing someone today," Izaya just stares at me, his nails digging into my hands and causing them to bleed. His face is really red and If I keep squeezing his neck he will suffocate. My own eyes widen when I realize I can kill Izaya right now. I have always said I would kill the flea, but in reality I wouldn't. I would seriously would him, but I wouldn't be able to kill him. The guilt would end up killing me. I would truly become the monster Izaya says I am if I killed him. I think of his lifeless body on the dirty floor. I think of how quite it would be in this blinding white room. I also think of the stink of a decaying body suffocating me and constantly reminding me of the horrible thing I had done.

I immediately let go of Izaya's neck and stumble back. I watch as Izaya slips down the wall to the floor. He is coughing and taking in big gulps of air. I almost lost control, I almost killed someone. Izaya keeps his head down refuses to look at me. I stand there awkwardly before I realize I am still naked. A light flush covers my face and I quickly pick up my clothes and practically run out of the bathroom. Once I am out of the bathroom the door is slammed shut and behind it I can still her the terrifying coughing and wheezing of Izaya.

O.O.O

It is quite awhile before Izaya comes out out of the bathroom. I am fully clothed and laying down on the bed. I expect the silent treatment and continue to stare at the cracked ceiling, but instead Izaya walks over to me. He stands in front of me with a huge smirk stretched across his face and softly begins to speak, "Shizu-chan scared me back there, but I hope you realize that if you kill me," Izaya's smirk turns twisted and terrifying "He will kill you also." My heart freezes and I am unable to tell him to shut up. I stare at Izaya as he turns away from me and skips to the other side of the bed. I feel the mattress sink down and turn to see Izaya on his side smirking at me. "How do you know he will kill me?!" I demand. Izaya rolls onto his stomach and crawls towards me. The hair stands up on the back of my neck and I shiver. When did Izaya turn from an annoying bastard into an creepy sociopath...well maybe Izaya was always a creepy sociopath, but I had never seen him like this before. Izaya gets real close to me and I really want to push him off the bed. He towers over me before leaning down, our foreheads bump together, and I am really getting uncomfortable. "While you were getting paper cuts," Izaya whispered, clawing his nails into one of the cuts on my skin, "I was being tortured by that man, I guess he doesn't like games, because the moment I started joking with him, he starting burning of my skin and beating me until I passed out. None of the scars on my body will heal Shizu-chan." Izaya spat out his nails breaking my skin, I hissed glared up at him, he just glared right back. "You will be unscarred at the end of this, but my whole body will be covered in nasty scars." I looked up at Izaya's enraged face and built up the courage to speak, "What does this have to do with me dyeing?" I growled, "Get to the point," Izaya just stared at me before blinking and shaking his head, "while he was questioning me, I decided to question him back," Izaya was silent for a long time and I started to get frustrated, "well!?" I shouted. Izaya flinched at my shout and sighed, "He would only answer one question. I asked him what would happen if you killed me before he did and he laughed," my eyes widened. When I had spoken to him he had sounded so emotionless, Izaya continued to speak, "He said that if one of us died he would kill the other. He told me the experiment would be ruined if one of us died." I looked up at Izaya and swore, "this is insane!" I shouted, "Why the fuck am I here and with you of all people!?" Izaya giggles and I glare at him, "What's so funny Flea!?"

"I am laughing because this has to be a dream," Izaya giggles "Two of Ikebukuro's most dangerous man are being held captive by an unknown man and are being forced to live together in a small room. They are being questioned and tortured. The only way they will be able to escape is by setting aside their differences and working together!" Izaya starts laughing louder, "This situation is like a really cheesy movie." I am exhausted and when I look up at Izaya I can tell he is too. He is still laughing, but his voice sounds forced and tired. It had only been a few hours since I woke up and I just wanted to go back to bed. Sleeping was probably a good idea, because I had no idea what the man who was keeping us hostage had in store for us today. I try to think of everything I knew and found that I didn't know much. I knew whoever was keeping us hostage was a man, I knew he was dangerous, I knew he was performing some sort of experiment, and I knew I couldn't kill Izaya. From this information I concluded that I was in a load of shit and wasn't going to enjoy this experience. I was brought back to reality when I felt a warm body slump on top of me and I realized Izaya was still on top of me. Wow this day is just getting weirder and weirder. "Flea what are you doing?" I half heartedly growl out. I look down and I am met with unruly black hair. "I am exhausted and you are much more comfortable than this crappy mattress, your just going have to deal with the extra weight Shizu-Chan," Izaya said. I sighed and decid to just deal with it. It wasn't that bad anyway. Izaya, despite being a disgusting annoying insane bastard, is quite warm. "We can have a temporary truce flea, but once we're outta this shit hole you better stay out of my way, because I will kill you," I grumble as I watch the flea's wriggle around and try to get comfortable. Izaya grumbles some sort of reply, but i am too tired to care, Before I can stop myself I wrap my arms around Izaya's skinny warm body and close my eyes. Warmth surrounds me and I can feel warm breath hitting my collar bone. I must be going insane, because I am practically cuddling with my arch enemy and I don't care. I tighten my arms around Izaya's body and burry my head into his soft black hair. I am asleep in record time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wow, this chapter is like 3000 words and I am so proud of myself! I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes you happy :) I try to explain some things in this chapter, but still keep you guessing and I also made this chapter more intense than I thought I would(I hope this chapter isn't to slow, next chapter is going to be super fast and action packed). At first I was like...Yeah hot fanservice chapter with sexy shower scene...but that didn't happen, sorry^^'**

**hopefully the sorta fluffy ending will make up for that. Also Reviews are AMAZING and only make me write faster! If you want to give me advice, critique me, or just say good job, do it. It makes my day when I see a bunch of reviews. I love all of you and your support!**

**.71192**

**Night Elric**

**DreamGamer**

**Delalie**

**seika19- Thanks:) Hopefully you like this nice long chapter**

**et12356-Someone actually enjoys my humor!? Wow I think I am in love, Thanks for the lovely review.**

**Blackcatlover1**

**MaddieRawr354**

**Akari Yukimura**

**The Local Mastermind**

**devils crow never sleeps**

**izzymizzy**

**warriorfan001**

**Yaoi4596**

**Aichi-Sendou**

**krole**

**decemberseagoat-Thank you sooo much! Here is a big nice update for you!**

**Shizu-chan-ForIzaOnly**

**KuroFullbuster**


End file.
